cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Unified Royal States Alliance
The Unified Royal States Alliance is an alliance residing on the black trading sphere and continues its history to this day. Charter of the Unified Royal States Alliance Preamble The Unified Royal States Alliance hereby create this charter to establish guidelines by which all members of alliance will adhere, in order to promote fairness, common defense, and general welfare in the alliance. Article I: General Membership Admission into the Alliance All applications for membership to the Unified Royal States Alliance shall be processed by the Minister of the Interior. The Minister of the Interior may ask the applicant an assortment of questions to ensure only applicants of the right quality may be allowed into the Unified Royal States Alliance. Applicants who are approved shall be further processed into the Alliance Academy, where they will learn the basic courses needed in Cyber Nations and upon completion of courses, will be required to take an examination. Failure to pass this examination grants the applicant a final chance to re-take the courses in the Academy and re-take the examination. Failure again to pass the examination will lead to the applicant being denied membership into the alliance. Representation and Conduct All members of the Unified Royal States Alliance must show the up-most respect and proper representation for both the alliance and foreign guests. Members must be polite to other members and foreign guests and present themselves as mature citizens in both the alliance and Cyber Nations. Activity All members of the Unified Royal States Alliance must show activity to remain a member in the alliance. Every member must make a mandatory sign-in to a weekly topic from the Minister of the Interior on the alliance forum. Only when notice is given on a member's absence are they relieved of the activity guidelines. Failure to remain active without given reason will result in termination of alliance membership. Article II: Government Organization of Power The Basileus is the most powerful figure in the Unified Royal States Alliance. They shall preside over the alliance as a whole, supervise the activities, performance and general well-being of Ministers, represent the alliance both domestically and abroad and ultimately serve in the best interest of the membership of the alliance. Beneath the Basileus, the main five areas of the alliance are governed by Ministers. These areas that are governed are Interior Affairs, Foreign Affairs, War and Alliance Development. Minister of the Interior The Minister of the Interior governs all matters considered to be internal in the alliance. Specifically, the Minister of the Interior handles the processing of membership applications, ensures the well-being of alliance members, handles all alliance trades, keeps the alliance forums updated and ensures a smoothly running alliance as much as able to. Minister of Foreign Affairs The Minister of Foreign Affairs governs all matters considered to be both foreign and diplomatic. Specifically, the Minister of Foreign Affairs handles the processing of diplomatic requests to the alliance, sees over all embassies and their ambassadors, must be present at all diplomatic talks and must carry a record and knowledge for all foreign relations with the Unified Royal States Alliance. During times of war, the Minister of Foreign Affairs must work closely with the Minister of War on all matters. Minister of War The Minister of War governs all matters considered to be of military significance to the alliance. Specifically, the Minister of War handles the processing of war targets, military planning and ensures all divisions are functioning smoothly. During times of military conflict, the Minister of War must work closely with the Minister of Foreign Affairs on all matters. Minister of Development The Minister of Development governs all maters considered to be of financial and education significant to the alliance. Specifically, the Minister of Development handles the processing of foreign aid, technology deals and oversees the operation of the alliance academy. Relief and Appointment If for any reason arises, a Minister may be relieved from power by either themselves or the Basileus. In the event a Minister is unresponsive for an excess of twenty-four days, they will be relieved from power by the Basileus. In the event of a minister being relieved, the Basileus will choose a new Minister after an extensive review process. In the event the current Basileus must leave their position, they will appoint a successor within seventy-two hours of announcing their intention to leave power. In the event the current Basileus fails to appoint a successor, a successor will be appointed by the Ministers after an extensive review process. Article III: Military Conflict Official Stance The Unified Royal States Alliance is an alliance that prefers peace over any military conflict. As such, actions such as tech raiding are prohibited in the alliance. In the event a military conflict is declared upon either the Unified Royal States Alliance or one of its allies it holds a treaty with, the Unified Royal States Alliance will take proper military preparation. Article IV: Disciplinary Actions Intolerable Actions Actions that the Unified Royal States Alliance define as intolerable include inappropriate behavior. Inappropriate behavior can be described as the use of disrespectful behavior, aggressive behavior, disobedience towards superiors, rogue actions and foul language. Actions such as foul language and aggressive behavior are considered relatively minor, while actions such as disrespectful behavior, aggressive behavior and disobedience towards superiors are considered relativity severe. Any member found committing an intolerable action will face the necessary punishment. Punishment In the event a member of the Unified Royal States Alliance commits such an intolerable action, the appropriate punishment will be given. Punishment minor actions range from correction of actions to suspension. Punishment for more severe actions will be settled in a trial by the members of the Ministries and the Basileus, where the correct form of punishment will be decided. Enacted: 06/14/2009 Signed: *Agentlorelei, Basileus *Mongoos, Minister of Development *DirtDiver, Minister of Foreign Affairs *Solstice, Minister of the Interior History The origins of the Unified Royal States Alliance has its roots when it was called the Royal Ardor Monarchy. The primary leader had left, and RAM was forced to be entrusted onto the hands of the founders of URSA, Kingschoolspirit, Mongoos, Baldsilver, and Foodtank. Category:NOIR